


Mama and Papa's House

by Notebooknote



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guest arrives in the middle of a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama and Papa's House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting this idea in my head, Bradie. I love ya.
> 
> I mean no disrespect. Sorry for inaccuracies.

Ron sat at the end of the couch, concentrating a little too hard on the book in his hands. Carwood was in the kitchen making cocoa for the both of them. It was a quiet evening in their apartment, snow falling outside the window. The flakes were the big and fluffy kind, coming down in abundance, no sign of stopping.

There was a knock on the door. Lipton peeked from the kitchen and looked at Ron. Both men were surprised to hear the knock, curious as to who in the world would be out during a Boston snow storm and why they would come to their humble apartment. Sighing, Ron stood up from his seat, abandoning the book and shooing Lip back into the kitchen, and walked to the door cautiously. If they were crazy enough to go out with weather like that, then they were crazy enough to do anything. Speirs didn’t want to take a chance.

Slowly, he unlocked the latch and turned the doorknob. When he opened the door, he was struck dumb. Carwood, wondering why everything was so quiet, if not slightly worried about his Captain Badass, went to the door to see who it was. He, too, was stunned, staring at the guest before them.

Standing on their welcome mat was none other than George Luz, smiling and shivering, and soaked through from the snow.

As Speirs stood, shocked still, Mama Lip ushered the little troublemaker in. He sat him down at their kitchen table, gave him a cup of cocoa – do you have marshmallows? – took his wet boots and coat to hang over the radiator, and brought Ron in from the doorway. They both sat across from Luz and looked at him incredulously. 

It was George who broke the silence. He started telling them of the trek he had made from West Warwick, all 64 miles. He was feeling low, didn’t know what to do with himself, so he decided to walk all the way to them. He figured they were who he wanted to see most.

Carwood and Ron had heard enough. Giving him fresh clothes, including Ron’s most comfortable sweater, and a hot bath, they brought him into their bedroom and told him to sleep. Luz lay down and the two other men left him be, returning to their living room. Ron picked up his book, while Lip snuggled into him.

Ten minutes passed. There was the sound of a door opening and when Ron looked up, he saw a blanket laden Luz. Making a space between them, Lip motioned for George to sit down. When he did, they hugged him, tight. They stayed that way for a long time, long enough for Luz to fall into a deep sleep, a content look on his face. Carwood looked at Ron, who, once again abandoned his book, and smiled his soft smile.

If there were any other unexpected guests knocking, no one would answer. All three had fallen asleep, peaceful and oblivious to the cold world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was Everythingcanadian's. -> http://everythingcanadian.tumblr.com/post/56934286670/i-just-want-some-fic-where-ron-and-lip-get-a-knock
> 
> This isn't as cute as it could be.


End file.
